moviepediafandomcom_de-20200213-history
Transformers - Die Rache
Transformerserie Transformers | Transformers - Die Rache | Transformers 3 | Transformers 4: Ära des Untergangs | Transformers 5 (2017) Transformers – Die Rache (engl. Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen) ist ein US-amerikanischer Action- und Science-Fiction-Spielfilm aus dem Jahr 2009, der die Fortsetzung des Films Transformers aus dem Jahr 2007 darstellt und genau wie dieser auf den gleichnamigen Spielzeugreihen des Herstellers Hasbro basiert. Regie führte erneut Michael Bay, während die Hauptdarsteller von Shia LaBeouf und Megan Fox gespielt wurden. Weltweit spielte der Film über 800 Millionen US-Dollar ein und kam mit einem Oscar davon, gewann jedoch auch mehrere goldene Himbeeren. Die Fortsetzung Transformers 3 kam 2011 ins Kino. Handlung Die Filmhandlung setzt zwei Jahre nach dem Ende des ersten Teils ein. Die Autobots haben sich mittlerweile mit den Menschen, darunter auch Lennox und Epps, verbündet und arbeiten nunmehr in einem geheimen Einsatzkommando namens NEST (Nonbiological Extraterrestrial Species Treaty) zusammen. Offiziell hält die US-Regierung die Existenz der Transformers nach wie vor geheim. Zu Beginn des Films spürt NEST in Shanghai die beiden Decepticons Demolishor und Sideways auf und vernichtet diese. Kurz bevor er von Optimus Prime getötet wird, gibt Demolishor noch den kryptischen Hinweis, dass „The Fallen“ wieder auferstehen wird. Vorerst behält Optimus diese Information, mit wem sie es zutun haben, geheim. Sam Witwicky bereitet sich indessen für seinen Umzug auf den College-Campus vor, muss aber Bumblebee abgeben, da er als Erstsemester kein Auto besitzen darf und Mikaela hat nicht die nötigen finanziellen Mittel, um mit ihm auf das College zu kommen, versucht jedoch per Videokamera den Kontakt aufrecht zu erhalten. Bei der Vorbereitung für den Umzug findet Sam jedoch einen Splitter des Allspark-Würfels, der die gesamte Kücheneinrichtung in kleine Roboter verwandelt, woraufhin der übereifrige Bumblebee bei der Beseitigung der Roboter auch gleich einen Teil des Hauses zerstört. Nachdem er den Splitter berührt hat, beginnt Sam, rätselhafte Symbole zu sehen. Auf dem College angekommen, lernt er seinen Mitbewohner, Leo Spitz, kennen, der eine Verschwörungswebseite betreibt und von der Existenz der Transformers überzeugt ist. Auf einer Party lernt Sam zudem Alice kennen, die sogleich versucht, als sie entdeckt, dass er cybertronische Zeichen auf den Tisch kritzelt. In der Zwischenzeit erhält NEST Besuch vom US-Sicherheitsberater Theodore Galloway. Dieser ist überzeugt, dass die neuen Decepticons nur deshalb zur Erde gekommen sind, weil sich die Autobots noch immer dort aufhalten. Er drängt daher diese dazu, die Erde zu verlassen. Kurz darauf schickt der Decepticon Soundwave, der sich als Satellit getarnt im Erdorbit befindet, seinen Lakaien Ravage, einen pantherähnlichen Roboter, auf den NEST-Stützpunkt auf Diego Garcia. Dort entwendet dieser einen weiteren Splitter des Allspark-Würfels, den Optimus Prime am Ende des ersten Teils an sich genommen hatte. Ravage taucht mit einigen Decepticons, die sich zusammen die Constructicons bezeichnen und einem spinnenartigen Transformer "The Doctor" auf einem Kontainerschiff und tauchen in den Lorentischen Graben ab, wo sie mit Hilfe des Splitters Megatron wiederbeleben. Megatron selbst begibt sich daraufhin zum Raumschiff der Decepticons namens Nemesis, wo sich der selbstgekränte Anführer der Decepticons Starscream und Megatrons meister "The Fallen" befindet. Er befiehlt Megatron das Wissen durch den Splitter von Sam zu extrahieren, um eine weitere Energiequelle an Energon auf der Erde zu finden. Unterdessen versucht ein Decepticon namens Wheelie den Allspark-Splitter, den Sam in die Obhut seiner Freundin Mikaela übergeben hat, zu entwenden, wird dabei jedoch von Mikaela entdeckt und gefangengenommen. Mikaela begibt sich sogleich auf den Weg zu Sam, den sie jedoch in einer augenscheinlich verfänglichen Situation mit Alice überrascht. Alice entpuppt sich als Decepticon und Sam, Mikaela und Leo flüchten vor ihr, töten sie udn werden von dem Helikoptertransformer Grindor gefangen genommen, der sie zu Megatron, Starscream und The Doctor bringt. Das Unterfangen wird von den Autobots unterbrochen und während Optimus prime versucht, Sam zu beschützen, wird er von Megatron selbst getötet. The Fallen richtet sich daraufhin in einer Fernsehansprache an die Weltöffentlichkeit und fordert die Herausgabe von Sam, der sich mit Mikaela, Leo, Bumblebee und den Autobotzwillingen Skids und Muflap an einen abgelegenen Ort aufhalten, um nicht entdeckt zu werden. Sie suchen schließlich Hilfe bei Leos Computererzrivalen "Robo-Warrior", der sich als Seymour Simmons entpuppt. Mit seiner Hilfe und der vom gefangenen Wheelie entdecken sie die Bedeutung der cybertronischen Symbole in Sams Kopf. Im Smithsonian National Air and Space Museum finden sie den alten Decepticon Jetfire, der jedoch laut eigener Aussage die Seiten gewechselt hat und ihnen von The Fallen berichtet. Dieser gehörte zu den ersten „Primes“, den Vorfahren Optimus Primes, die bereits im Jahre 17.000 v. Chr. auf die Erde gekommen waren und dort eine Maschine, einen sogenannten „Harvester“, errichtet hatten. Dessen Aufgabe bestand darin, Sonnen zu vernichten, um auf diese Weise an Energon zu gelangen. Die Primes hatten jedoch niemals die Absicht, die Sonne einer bewohnten Welt zu vernichten. The Fallen jedoch verriet aus Machtgier seine „Brüder“, die daraufhin ihr Leben opferten, um die „Matrix der Führerschaft“, den Schlüssel zur Aktivierung des Harvesters, zu verstecken.Die Symbole in Sams Kopf enthalten nun die Koordinaten auf das Versteck des Harvesters sowie der Matrix. Jetfire teleportiert sich selbst sowie Sam, Mikaela, Leo, Simmons, Bumblebee und die Zwillinge nach Ägypten. Zwischen den Pyramiden von Gizeh finden sie den nächsten Hinweis und begeben sich nach Jordanien. Dort entdecken sie im Felsentempel Ad Deir das Grab der „Primes“, der Brüder von The Fallen, und dort auch die Matrix, eine Art metallener Schlüssel. Da laut Jetfire nur ein Prime The Fallen aufhalten kann, hofft Sam nun, mit Hilfe der Matrix Optimus Prime wieder zum Leben erwecken zu können, doch die Matrix zerfällt in seinen Händen zu Staub, den er in einer Socke aufbewahrt. Inzwischen ist auch das NEST-Team mit dem leblosen Körper von Optimus Prime in Ägypten aufgetaucht. Sams Team teilt sich auf in ihm und Mikaela mit Bumblebee und den zwillingen zusammen mit Simmons und Leo. Auf dem Weg zum vereinbarten Treffpunkt werden beide von den Decepticons angegriffen. Die Constructicons verbinden sich zu Devastator, der sogleich damit beginnt, die große Pyramide hochzuklettern, die um den Harvester herum gebaut wurde. Während sich die Autobots und NEST ein Gefecht mit den Decepticons liefern, will Megatron Sam mit Hilfe von dessen Eltern, die er in Paris hat gefangennehmen lassen, in eine Falle locken, doch Bumblebee gelingt es, die beiden zu retten. Kurz bevor Sam Optimus wiederbeleben kann, wird er Schuss von Megatron tödlich verletzt, doch als sich der Staub der Matrix in seiner Hand verteilt, begegnet er in einer Vision den Primes, die ihn wissen lassen, dass er dazu auserwählt wurde, die Matrix zu finden und das Leben des letzten Primes zu sichern. Sam erwacht wieder zum Leben, und der Staub in seiner Hand verwandelt sich wieder in die Matrix. Mit dieser gelingt es ihm tatsächlich, auch Optimus Prime wieder zu erwecken. In der Zwischenzeit hat Simmons Unterstützung von einem Kriegsschiff angefordert, das mit einer Railgun ausgestattet ist. Mithilfe von dieser gelingt es, Devastator zu zerstören. Daraufhin entwendet The Fallen die Matrix von Optimus und aktiviert damit den Harvester. Jetfire, der sich inzwischen ebenfalls ins Kampfgeschehen eingemischt hat und dabei lebensbedrohlich von Skorponok verletzt wurde, entreißt sich kurzerhand seinen „Spark“ (Herz) und weist Optimus Prime an, die Teile seines Körpers für den Kampf gegen The Fallen zu verwenden. Ratchet und Jolt statten Optimus Prime daraufhin mit den Nachbrennern, dem Teleporter und der Hauptwaffe von Jetfire aus. Mit dieser Ausrüstung gelingt es Optimus Prime tatsächlich, den Harvester zu zerstören und anschließend The Fallen zu töten.Auf den Vorschlag Starscreams hin ergreift der schwer verwundete Megatron daraufhin die Flucht. In der Schlussszene kehren die Autobots, NEST, Sam und seine Freunde auf einem Flugzeugträger in die USA zurück. Charaktere Autobots *Optimus Prime *Bumblebee *Ironhide *Ratchet *Sideswipe *Skids & Mudflap *Jetfire *Wheelie *Arcee *Jolt Decepticons *The Fallen *Megatron *Starscream *Soundwave *Ravage *Reedman *Scalpel *Alice (Isabel Lucas) *Grindor *Demolishor *Devastator *Rampage *Mixmaster *Long Haul *Scrapper *Hightower *Overload *Scavenger *Scrapmetal *Sideways *Scorponok Menschen *Sam Witwicky (Shia LaBeouf) *Mikaela Banes (Megan Fox) *Leo Spitz (Ramón Rodríguez) *Seymour Simmons (John Turturro) *Major William Lennox (Josh Duhamel) *Master Sergeant Epps (Tyrese Gibson) *Judy Witwicky (Julie White) *Ron Witwicky (Kevin Dunn) *General Morshower (Glenn Morshower:) *Theodore Galloway (John Benjamin Hickey) *SASF Agent Graham *Professor Colan (Rainn Wilson) *Fassbinder *Sharsky *Tova Simmons Synchronsprecher *''Weitere Siehe hier: Link '' Soundtrack zum Film Transformers: Die Rache - Das Album wurde am 23. Juni 2009 veröffentlicht mit der offiziellen Single von Linkin Park "New Devide". Wenige Tage später erschien The Score mit dem offiziellem Soundtrack. thumb|240px|Cover des Albums Transformers: Die Rache - Das Album #New Divide (Linkin Park) #21 Guns (Green Day) #Let It Go (Cavo) #Capital M-E (Taking Back Sunday) #Never Say Never (The Fray) #Burn It to the Ground (Nickelback) #Burning Down the House (The Used) #Not Meant To Be (Theory Of A Deadman) #Real World The (All-American Rejects) #I Don't Think I Love You (Hoobastank) #This is It (Staind) #Almost Easy (Avenged Sevenfold) #Transformers (The Fallen Remix) (Cheap Trick) Songs, die nicht im Album erschienen, aber dennoch im Film erschienen: *I'm So Excited (The Pointer Sisters) *Your Cheatin' Heart (Hank Williams) *Thinking of You (Tony! Toni! Toné!) *Super Freak (Rick James) *Brick House (The Commodores) thumb|240px|Cover des Soundtracks Transformers: Die Rache – The Score # Prime # Einstein's Wrong # NEST # The Shard # The Fallen # Infinite White # Heed Our Warning # The Fallen's Arrival # Tomb of the Primes # Forest Battle # Precious Cargo # Matrix of Leadership # I Claim Your Sun # I Rise, You Fall Produktion Schon am 30. Mai 2007, einen Monat vor der Premiere von Transformers, gab DreamWorks bekannt, zwei Fortsetzungen des Films zu planen, die weiterhin Michael Bay und Spielberg leiten würden. Die beiden Hauptdarsteller Shia LaBeouf und Megan Fox stimmten ebenfalls zu. Das Butget für den Film hielt sich in Grenzen (200 Millionen Dollar). Zunächst gab es eine Unstimmigkeiten mit den Drehbuchautoren Roberto Orci und Alex Kurtzman, die sich weigerten, einen zweiten und später einen dritten Teil zu schreiben, stimmten aber dennoch zu. Den Hauptantragonisten "The Fallen" entnahmen sie dabei aus alten Transformerscomics und Soundwave, den sie ursprünglich schon im ersten Teil einplanen wollten. Es führte zu heftigen Diskussionen mit Bay wegen der neuen Robotercharaktere. Skids und Mudflap wurden aufgrund von Bay hinzugefügt. Drehorte für den Film war Pennsylvania, das Gelände von Bethlehem Steel in Bethlehem, sowie Philadelphia (Princeton University), Long Beach, die'' Holloman Air Force Base'', die White Sands Missile Range in New Mexico und bei den Pyramiden von Gizeh. Einige, kurze Szenen wurden auch in Jordanien und in Paris gedreht. Die Synchronsprecher blieben erhalten, obwohl Bay zunächst Frank Welker (im Film als Soundwave, Devastator, Grindor und Reedman) als den neuen Megatron ernennen wollte, beließ es jedoch bei Hugo Weaving. Offizieller Filmstart in Japan war der 20. Juni 2009, in Großbritannien bereits am 19. Juni. In beiden Ländern belegte der Film am Startwochenende den ersten Platz der Kinocharts und spielte in Großbritannien 14,1 Millionen US-Dollar ein, in Japan 5,8 Millionen. Schon nach wenigen tagen spielte der Film weltweit 387 Millionen US-Dollar ein; mehr als Harry Potter und der Orden des Phoenix (7,3 Millionen) oder The Dark Knight (203,8 Millionen US-Dollar). In China erreichte es sogar den Rekord und sogar Titanic (37 Millionen Dollar) konnte dabei nicht mithalten.In Deutschland sahen den Film insgesamt über 1,9 Millionen Besucher, über 390.000 mehr als den ersten Film insgesamt. Insgesamt stieg die Zahl auf 402 Millionen US-Dollar am Ende des Jahres und war damit der zweit erfolgreichste Kinofilm in den USA nach dem Film Avatar. In Deutschland schaffte er es nur auf Platz 20, jedoch erreichte den 4. Platz der weltweit erfolgreichen Filme des Jahres 2009. Die Raubkopien wurden auf 4.226 geschätzt. Sponsoren *Hasbro (Lizensgeber und Produzent von Spielzeugen) *US-Militär (durch die vielen Einsätze der Soldaten, Hubschrauber, Jets und Fahrzeuge) *Deutsche Bundeswehr (Soldaten, die beim NEST-Team stationiert waren) *General Motors und andere Automobilhersteller (z.B. Sideways als Audi R8) *Weitere: Cisco Displays (Computer aus Leos Zimmer), CNN, IMAX, Apple Altersbeschränkung *PG-13 (USA) *12 (Deutschland) *PG (Canada; British Columbia) *IIA (China) *10M (Südafrika) Kritik Die Weltpremiere von Transformers - Die Rache fand am 8.Juni 2009 in Tokyo (Japan) statt, die auch von den Schauspielern besucht wurde, während einzelne kleine Premieren in Deutschland, den USA und in Großbritannien den Film feierten. Im Gegensatz zum ersten Teil erhielt der Film nur 38% (was auf 22% abrutschte) auf der Beliebtheitsskala, was durch ein zu ausgedehnten Film und das übermäßige Spezialeffektspektakel hervorkam und "eine menschliche Note fehlt" (Roger Ebert). Es war entweder „jede Menge Lärm und ein riesiger Haufen Schrott“ (Redakteure Sünderhauf) oder „Zu albern, zu platt, zu lang“. Deutlich kritisiert wurden hierbei nicht mehr die Maschinen wie in Transformers 1, die mit einer Skepsis angesehen wurden, sondern die Schauspielerin Megan Fox in ihrer Rolle als Mikaela Banes. „Sexismus und Monogamie passen bei Michael Bay perfekt zusammen, die Ironie seiner Geschlechterpolitik ist so subtil wie der Gebrauch der Farbfilter, mit denen er die Schweißperlen von Megan Fox hervorhebt.“ meinte die Frankfurter Allgemeine in Deutschland nur dazu. Trotz der schlechten Kritik, wurde allein schon am Eröffnungstag in den gesamten Kinos ca. 16 Millionen Dollar eingesandt und hielt den Zeitrekord hunter dem Kinofilm "The Dark Knight". Er erhob sich auf 55 Millionen Dollar und bis am Ende der fünf Tage lag das Einkommen in den USA bei 201.200.000 Dollar. Weltweit lag es bei 387.300.000 und besiegte somit das Einkommen des gleichzeitig laufenden Ice Age 3 Film. Auch hier entstand eine Kluft zwischen der älteren und jüngeren Generation, die von dem Film eher begeistert schienen und der Film nicht nur das männliche Geschlecht beanspruchte, sondern 46% der Zuschauer weiblich waren. Auch die Plattform Kino.de hatte dieses Mal auch eine positive Meinung zu dem Film und beschrieb es als "geradezu atemberaubend" mit den "humoristischen Elementen" und den „spektakuläre Fortschritte der Tricktechnik". thumb|188px|Cover des Romans Der Film gewann in den USA drei'' Scream Awards'' in den Kategorien „Beste Science-Fiction-Schauspielerin“ (Megan Fox), „Beste Spezialeffekte“ und „Bester schauspielerischer Durchbruch“ (Isabel Lucas). Ferner war der Film in der Kategorie "bester Ton" für einen Oscar nominiert, konnte diesen jedoch nicht für sich entscheiden. Regisseur Michael Bay erhielt einen Eintrag im Guinness-Buch der Rekorde für die größte Explosion auf einem Filmset in Anwesenheit von Darstellern. Der Film wurde in sieben Kategorien für den Negativpreis Goldene Himbeere 2010 nominiert und gewann diesen Preis in drei Kategorien: Schlechtestes Drehbuch, schlechteste Regie und schlechtester Film. Marketing Der amerikanische Comicverlag IDW Publishing veröffentlichte mehrere Comics zum Kinofilm, die an die erste Comicauflage Reigin of Starscream anknüpfen sollten, darunter auch die Triologie Destiny, Alliance und Defiance und das offizielle Comic zum Film. Die Romanadaption erhielt den gleichen Namen wie der Film, wurde jedoch nicht in andere Sprachen veröffentlicht. Auch hier gab es eine Variante für Kinder. Die Spielzeugreihe wurde von Hasbro und TakaraTomy fortgesetzt. thumb|188px Videospiel Transformers - Die Rache wurde als Videospiel für die Konsolen Xbox 360, PS2/3, PC, Wii, PSP und DS entwickelt mit dem gleichen Inhalt wie im Film. Auch hier steht man zunächst vor der Entscheidung ein Autobot oder Decepticon zu sein. Bei dem DS Spiel sind es zwei getrennte Spiele. Bei den Autobots ist das Hauptziel die Harvester nicht zu aktivieren und The Fallen zu besiegen, bei den Decepticons die Maschine zu aktivieren und Optimus Prime zu vernichten (nach dem beenden der Decepticonmission nimmt man den Platz von Megatron ein). Der Unterschied vom Spiel zum ersten Film ist, dass ein individueller Charakter erschaffen wird und man nur selten die Charaktere aus dem Film spielen kann. Zusätzlich zu den Spielen für die Konsolen wurden auch Online Spiele angelegt wie Starscream Showdown oder Battle for the Allspark v2. Trivia *Leos Zimmer verfügt über Plakate für Naruto, Cloverfield und Bad Boys 2 (eine weiterer Film von Michael Bay). *Während Devastator Sand einsaugt erkennt man eine Schlagzeile mit einem Foto, wo Shockwave (siehe Transformers 3 - Charaktere) aus Transformers Generation 1 zusehen ist.thumb|200px *Anscheinend gab es einige Probleme, Soundwaves Synchronsprecher zu indentifizieren, da in den Credits entweder Frank Welker stand oder Horst Lampe. Auf der Bluray-DVD fehlt bei den Credits, wer Soundwave wirklich gesprochen hat. *Mikaelas Hund, ein Mastiff, wird von Michael Bays eigenem Hund Bonecrusher verkörpert. Benannt wurde er nach dem Decepticon Bonecrusher aus dem ersten Film. In Die Rache spricht Mikaela ihn mit dem Spitznamen „Boney“ an. *Der chinesische Name für den Film lautet "Transformers - Decepticons strikes back", während er dann auf "Transformers - The War of Revenge" geändert wurde. Trailer thumb|center|335 px Galerie ROTF_bumblebee_poster.jpg ROTF_International_poster.jpg ROTF_Prime_poster.jpg ROTF_Starscream_poster.jpg ROTF_Theatrical_poster.jpg ROTFteaserposter.jpg Kategorie:Action Kategorie:Abenteuer Kategorie:Sci-Fi Kategorie:Thriller Kategorie:Fortsetzung Kategorie:Filmreihe Kategorie:Transformers Kategorie:Paramount Pictures